


Inseparables (versión español)

by LittleMcFlyer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Alec and Lydia getting married, Closeted Alec, Closeted Character, First Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Rich Alec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMcFlyer/pseuds/LittleMcFlyer
Summary: La versión en español y original de Inseparables (English version also here in AO3)Alec y Magnus tienen un pasado, uno que persigue a Alec incluso años después, cuando está a punto de casarse con la exitosa Lydia Branwell y de cumplir los deseos de sus padres. ¿Qué pasará si Alec aún no se ha olvidado de su amor de la adolescencia y peor aún, qué pasará si un día de casualidad se vuelven a encontrar?





	1. Escápate conmigo

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world_

_to anything we want_

 

-Escapémonos.

-¿Qué?

-Que nos escapemos.

-Ya sé, te he oído bien, pero ¿estás loco? ¿Qué es esa idea?

-No es tan descabellada Alec, podríamos estar juntos sin nadie que nos lo impida.

-Esto está mal Magnus no debió haber pasado y escaparse no es la solución.

-Vamos Alec, anímate. Será como empezar otra vez de cero.

Silencio. El chico de pelo negro parece dudar ante la propuesta, no se siente del todo seguro acerca de qué responder, la idea le atrae pero a la vez le da miedo. Y lo inevitable sale de sus labios.

-¿Qué hay de mis hermanos? No puedo no volver a verlos, ellos me necesitan.

Aún en la penumbra de la noche y la poca iluminación que brindaban las luces de la calle, Alec pudo apreciar la expresión de decepción de Magnus. Quizás después de todo, sí era una idea descabellada.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Mags, no tienes…

-¿Hermanos? ¿Familia? No Alexander, no tengo nada de eso. Pero te tengo a ti, y pensé que sería suficiente. - Parecía haber un dejo de enojo en su voz, y quizás un poco de tristeza escondida.

-Magnus disculpa, no puedo dejarlos así, son pequeños…

-¿Y serás infeliz toda tu vida? ¿Nunca te enfrentarás a tus padres solo por esconderte detrás de tus hermanos? – El chico de rasgos asiáticos suspira mientras se levanta de su asiento, camina hacia la ventana abierta y vuelve a mirar al adolescente – Espero que seas feliz con la elección que has hecho.

Magnus sale por la ventaja sigilosamente, sin hacer casi ruido alguno y se va caminando a paso ligero con la capucha de su chaqueta puesta, Alexander se queda en silencio mirándolo alejarse hacia el final de la calle, donde finalmente su silueta se pierde en la oscuridad.

Alexander Lightwood se despertó sobresaltado y sudado, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que era una oscura noche de frío. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por el cabello, encendió la luz y tomó un trago de agua de la botella que siempre llevaba a su mesita de noche. Trató de tranquilizarse cuando una voz femenina algo dormida le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

Alec se volteó en la cama y sonrió.

-Sí, solo fue una pesadilla. Duerme Lydia. –se inclinó a besar a su novia, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos para sumirse en el sueño nuevamente.

El muchacho se volvió a recostar y trató de relajarse nuevamente, pero no podía quitarse de la mente el recuerdo de la mirada de decepción de Magnus en su sueño. Porque él sabía muy bien que eso no era una pesadilla, era un recuerdo. El último que tenía del amor de su vida.


	2. Isabelle ha vuelto

**8:45** Pasar a buscar a Jace.

 **10:00** Reunión en el hotel.

Almuerzo con Jace

 **15:00** segunda reunion

Cena con familia, bienvenida de Isabelle.

 

Alec miró en su agenda la hoja del día y suspiró, todos los días eran lo mismo, la misma rutina escrita una y otra vez hasta llegar al fin de semana. A veces Alec pensaba en ser más espontáneo pero eso era algo que reservaría para su próxima vida, no podía darse el lujo de tirar todo por la borda, no cuando estaba a cargo del hotel de Nueva York de la cadena que su familia tenía en todo el país.

El muchacho terminó el café mientras observó que su novia Lydia ya estaba lista para irse.

-¿No vas a desayunar? – preguntó Alec observando cómo la rubia corría por living agarrando sus pertenencias.

-Desayunaré en un Starbucks. – Sonrió Lydia – Hoy tengo un divorcio que atender, no veo la hora de que se termine.

La chica se miró al espejo y sonrió complacida con su apariencia, de verdad era bonita. Sus rasgos firmes pero tiernos miraban a Alec con el mismo cariño que el primer día, cuando se habían conocido en la universidad hacía cinco años. En cuanto Alec la vio, en medio de aquella ruidosa fiesta universitaria, supo que Lydia no era como las demás chicas. De pronto surgió una amistad improvisada, en la que ella supo entender a Alec en muchas cosas, en la que conoció al joven adolescente tal vez muchísimo más que otras personas. Tal vez más que su propia familia.

Y así quizás sin darse cuenta, terminaron siendo novios. Se conocieron siendo unos adolescentes temerosos e inexpertos en casi todos los sentidos hasta ser unos adultos jóvenes, graduados. Lydia se había convertido en una exitosa abogada en la ciudad de Nueva York, mientras Alec estaba en camino a convertirse en el próximo dueño de los hoteles Lightwood, herencia de su familia por dos generaciones.

-Hoy cenaremos en lo de mis padres-anuncio Alec mordiendo una tostada. –Isabelle ha vuelto de Milan.

-No sé si podré llegar a tiempo, debo quedarme en el estudio hasta tarde – Se lamentó Lydia mientras besaba al muchacho despidiéndose.

Pronto Alec se quedó solo en su pequeño y lujoso apartamento, solo con sus pensamientos que no paraban de llegar al mismo lugar: Magnus Bane y ese recuerdo que luchaba por salir a la superficie cada vez que Alec  recordaba su adolescencia.

-Basta. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras dejaba la taza en la cocina de forma más brusca que lo necesario y agarraba sus cosas para ir al trabajo.

 

El día había sido largo, las horas parecían no correr y más cuando Jace se pasaba todo el día hablando de la misma persona: su nueva conquista Clary.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ella? Te juro que he oído el nombre Clary al menos mil veces en el día. – se exasperó Alec mientras miraba atentamente a la carretera.  En el asiento de copiloto, estaba sentado su hermano adoptivo Jace. Los Lightwood lo habían adoptado cuando el muchacho tenía 10 años, luego de que sus padres, los mejores amigos de los padres de Alec, murieran en un accidente aéreo, desde ese entonces el primogénito de los Ligthwood y Jace habían pasado de ser mejores amigos a hermanos.

Y aquí estaba, aguantándolo hablar de la misma chica bajita y pelirroja que contrataban para que cante en los eventos del hotel junto a su banda. Según Alec, la dulce voz de Clary era la única razón por la que también habían contratado al molesto de su mejor amigo Simon como guitarrista, quien no paraba de hablar ni un segundo y reunía todas las características de lo que Alec consideraba “irritable”.

-Creo que no me estás escuchando – le contestó Jace – te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado.

-Ay por favor Jace, es una más en tu lista, creo que deberías dejarla en paz antes de que la hagas sufrir.

-En un mes estaré saliendo oficialmente con ella. Ya verás.

Alexander suspiró y se rió. Ese era su mejor amigo, un joven que disfrutaba su soltería y dejaba con el corazón roto a cada chica que se le cruzaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Ligthwood, los recibieron con una gran cena como era usual en la familia. Todo a lo grande o nada.  Isabelle estaba más linda que nunca, luego de unos desfiles en Europa, volvía para un descanso en su ciudad. El otro hermano de Alec, el más pequeño del clan, se encontraba en un campamento escolar.  Y como era costumbre, Robert el padre de la familia no estaba presente en la cena por reuniones de trabajo del hotel.

-Así que Izzy, me han dicho que serás la nueva cara de Nephilim, felicidades hermanita – comentó Jace mientras cenaban.

-Las noticias te han llegado incompletas, lanzaré una línea de ropa junto a ellos y un nuevo diseñador que contrataron exclusivamente para mí. –Sonrió Izzy – Aunque aún no me han dicho quién es, será una bonita sorpresa.

-No dudo de que serás un éxito en las ventas hija – le aseguró Maryse, quien miraba de reojo a la puerta de calle como esperando impacientemente que viniera alguien más.

-Además, no he venido solo para eso. He venido para una boda… - enseguida todas las miradas estuvieron en Alec, quien se sonrojó y trató de esconder su sonrisa de enamorado.

-Espero que tengas un bonito vestido ya que serás la madrina de la boda – anuncio Alec mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo – gritó Isabelle saltando de su asiento.

El resto de la noche transcurrió de forma tranquila y alterada por momentos por los gritos de emoción de Isabelle cada vez que se mencionaba algo de la futura boda de Alec y Lydia. Por lo menos la distracción había servido para algo, Magnus Bane ya no estaba en sus pensamientos.

Al menos por ahora.

 


	3. Un traje dorado

En el primer momento en que Alec se vio a sí mismo en el espejo con el traje que debiera usar en su boda, lo inundó una sensación de incomodidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Aunque se veía muy bien en él y el color oscuro resaltaba su tez pálida y sus ojos azules, había algo en su interior que le decía que algo no estaba bien, como si hubiese algo fuera de lugar, como si…

_“-Si algún día me caso, quiero usar un traje dorado – dijo Magnus mirando a Alec con una sonrisa._

_-¿Dorado? ¿No crees que es un poco extravagante? – aunque quizás pensándolo mejor, no era muy extraño viniendo de alguien como Magnus Bane._

_-Yo creo que se vería bien en ti._

_Alec nunca estuvo tan sonrojado en su vida.”_

-¡Sr. Lightwood! ¿Está usted escuchándome?

El muchacho volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto mientras una mano delgada y arrugada pasaba delante de sus ojos para sacarlo de su ensoñación, la modista que le ajustaba el traje lo miraba con un poco de enojo y extrañeza. Alec trató de sonreírle y la miró como si nada pasara.

-Disculpe Sra. Fairchild… estoy un poco…

-¿Nervioso por la boda? – le sonrió con cariño la mujer.

Alec asintió y volvió a falsear su sonrisa.

-Es normal muchacho, pero te decía que debemos ajustar un poco el largo del pantalón…

Alec dejó de escuchar de nuevo, su mente iba y venía en el mismo recuerdo. Desde hacía días no dejaba de pensar en él, se pasaba todo el día distraído a causa del mismo rostro que le sonreía en sus pensamientos. Y se odiaba por ello, Alec no debía recordar esa parte de su vida, después de todo formaba parte de su pasado, de un pasado que no debía salir a la superficie. Él era un hombre que sabía cuál era su camino y ese chico no era el suyo, había sido un desvío nada más, un error que…

_“-Un error que nunca más volverá a ocurrir, no lo volverás a ver ¿entendido?_

_-Sí señor.”_

El joven Lightwood tembló ante la voz tan nítida de su recuerdo, una voz que aún le daba escalofríos cuando la recordaba. Nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado como en aquel momento, nunca tuvo miedo de su propio padre, a pesar de que nunca habían tenido una gran relación. Pero quizás no era solo el miedo lo que paralizó a Alec ese día, fue la decepción y vergüenza que vio en los ojos de Robert Ligthwood, una decepción que esperaba no volver a ver jamás.

-Bueno muchacho, ya puedes cambiarte. – le dijo la señora Fairchild amablemente.

Mientras Alec se cambiaba el traje de la boda y se ponía su habitual ropa de trabajo, camisa azul oscuro y pantalón negro, decidió ir por su café habitual de media mañana antes de dirigirse al hotel donde debía concurrir a una reunión importante. Entró al café y pidió lo de siempre, un café con una pequeña cantidad de leche. Alec era una persona que seguía una rutina como si de un ritual se tratara, si lo sacabas de su zona de confort las cosas podían ir mal. Una vez que salió del negocio, se dirigió a la calle donde había dejado su auto estacionado, se subió a él y respiró hondo. Nada malo pasaría, todos esos recuerdos que estaba teniendo últimamente no eran más que un producto de tramposa mente, que sucumbía a los nervios por la boda y lo hacían desviarse de su deber. Porque sí, no eran más que eso, los nervios de la boda. Pronto se casaría y sería feliz con Lydia. O al menos eso esperaba él y toda su familia.

Estaba a punto de poner el auto en marcha cuando recibió un mensaje de su hermana Isabelle para saber si quería almorzar con ella. Respiró hondo y trató de sonreír por milésima vez en el día, quizás hablar con una de las personas en las que más confiaba podría calmarlo.

 


	4. Te miro y me quedo mirándote a los ojos.

La oficina donde ahora trabajaba Isabelle con sus diseñadores, no estaba muy lejos del Hotel Lightwood de Nueva York, así que al terminar el día laboral Alec se reunió con ella para el almuerzo. Isabelle lo esperaba en la puerta de su oficina con un abrazo, lo cual hizo que Alec se relajara un poco. Hablaron de todo lo sucedido desde que Izzy se había ido de viaje a Europa a desfilar, hablaron de Jace, quien se había graduado luego de un gran esfuerzo de su parte con los estudios y cómo Alec había logrado modernizar en ciertos aspectos la empresa familiar al empezar a trabajar allí junto a sus padres. La conversación fue fluida, como si no hubieran pasado ni un solo día separados. El amor que había entre Isabelle y Alec iba más allá, se protegían el uno al otro, junto a Jace y Max formaban un equipo de hermanos que era inseparable.

-Bueno, vayamos a lo importante –sonrió Isabelle mientras se devoraba su hamburguesa, Alec no entendía cómo comía tanto y seguía siendo delgada- tu boda con Lydia, quiero que me cuentes todo. ¿Cómo te le propusiste? ¿Estás ansioso? ¿A dónde irán de Luna de miel? ¿Tienes planeada alguna sorpresa en la boda?

-Una pregunta a la vez Izzy, por favor.  – Suspiró Alec– No sé cómo fue, solo surgió. Sabes que llevamos saliendo más de tres años… Era lo que _había_ que hacer. Nuestros padres…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó Isabelle seria de repente.

-Ellos están felices con este casamiento.

Algo en esa respuesta no convenció a su hermana, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció de a poco y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Alec, pensando en si había dicho algo malo.

-Es que… Nada déjalo.

-Dime

-¿Tu eres feliz Alec?

La pregunta dejó helado a Alec, quien no se la esperaba para nada. Tragó la comida con un poco de esfuerzo, tratando de dar una respuesta lo más normal posible.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

De acuerdo, esa no era una respuesta para esa pregunta. Solamente era un sí o un no.

-Porque he visto a mucha gente casarse, están ansiosos y felices y tú… No lo sé Alec, quizás son ideas mías. No me hagas caso.

-No Izzy, estoy bien, sabes que no demuestro las cosas pero estoy feliz. – insistió Alec, quería llegar al fondo de todo esto para poder evitar el tema de una vez por todas. A pesar de que amaba a su hermana, el tema de su felicidad no era algo que quisiera compartir. Sin embargo, él sabía en el fondo que no estaba diciendo la verdad del todo.

-Está bien, te creo. – dijo Isabelle, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Pronto cambiaron de tema, hablaron de la presentación de la marca de Izzy y todos sus preparativos, pero la conversación siguió dando vueltas en la mente de Alec por días. Nunca nadie le había preguntado así de frente si era feliz, ni siquiera Jace que era su mejor amigo y hermano. Y tampoco se lo había planteado con tanta firmeza, ¿él era feliz? Debía serlo, se casaría con una chica hermosa y gentil, quien era como su mejor amiga, no había nada que no compartieran… Excepto los sueños que tenía Alec por las noches, que lograban quitarle el sueño. Pero Alec no podría hablar de eso con su prometida, por más confianza que le tuviera. Era algo que quería reservarse para él mismo, y si sus padres se llegaban a enterar que estaba soñando con él…

No, mejor sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Por milésima vez en dos semanas trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero cuando pensaba en la boda su mente volaba a Magnus otra vez, y cuando estaba en el trabajo tampoco podía concentrarse y eso causaba que su madre le tire miradas fulminantes. La mejor excusa en esos momentos de distracción era la boda, y por supuesto todos le creían y se pasaban horas hablándole de lo hermoso que es el casamiento y cómo iba a ser feliz con alguien a quien amaba.

Días más tarde, era la presentación de la línea de ropa de Izzy, a la cual asistiría toda la clase de alta de Nueva York y una gran cantidad de periodistas. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, era fácil sentirse sofocado entre tantas luces y cámaras, luego de brindar una pequeña entrevista sobre lo felices que estaban por Isabelle, Alec junto a Lydia, Max y Maryse se sentaron en las primeras filas frente a la pasarela. En eso llegó Jace, junto a la pelirroja Clary Fray quien sonreía tímidamente. Su nueva conquista había dejado cautivada a Maryse, a pesar de la primera impresión que le había causado. Pero cualquiera que conociera a la mujer sabría que nunca nadie le caía bien a la primera.

El desfile dejó cautivado a más de uno, inclusive a Alec que no sabía nada sobre moda y mucho menos sobre desfiles. Era honesto decir que sólo estaba aquí por su hermana, ya que no era el ambiente donde él se sentía más cómodo. La gente a su alrededor no paraba de aplaudir cada vez que aparecía Isabelle, caminando con la cabeza en alto y con firmeza, lucía como toda una profesional. Cuando el evento llegó a su fin, nombraron a la infinita lista de modelos y por ultimo a Isabelle, quien lucía un hermoso vestido dorado hasta los pies. La joven tomó el micrófono y esperó a que la multitud se calme un poco.

-Y ahora, con gran orgullo presento al diseñador de esta colección… ¡Magnus Bane!

Nada podría haber preparado a Alec para un momento como este. Se le taparon los oídos, de repente se esfumaron los aplausos y se nublaron las caras a su alrededor, ya que era capaz de ver a una sola. Todo el mundo parecía haber perdido sentido, no tenía noción del espacio – tiempo y el corazón parecía a punto de salir saltando por su boca.

Los ojos rasgados, la piel color caramelo y la sonrisa cautivadora que lo hicieron arrodillarse ante él cuando eran adolescentes seguían allí. Pero su apariencia había cambiado. Su cabello alborotado tenía las puntas rojas. Y eso… ¿era maquillaje?

Alec se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban ya que las había sacado de sus bolsillos para aplaudir, pero las volvió a guardar en ellos rápidamente. Si en ese momento el creía que le costaba respirar, entonces definitivamente sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar en cuanto Magnus apoyó la mirada en la suya, quedándose tan sorprendido de verlo como el propio Alec. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes para ver que algo  sucedía en su mente, sin embargo, volvió a sonreír como si nada pasara y abrazando a Isabelle continuó saludando al público que lo aplaudía sin cesar.


	5. Aku cinta kamu

En el momento en que Magnus Bane desvió su mirada de la del joven de ojos azules, éste último se excusó diciendo algo ininteligible que ni él mismo oyó, y en medio de tartamudeos y disculpas atolondradas buscó una salida hacia un lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Rápidamente entró en el baño de hombres y se encerró en un cubículo. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

No podía ser él, no podía. Las probabilidades de volver a encontrárselo eran mínimas y ambos lo sabían, solo podía ser culpa del destino que quería ver sufrir a Alec una vez más con el doloroso pasado ¿Que acaso no había sido suficiente con los sueños y recuerdos que había estado teniendo por las últimas dos semanas? Pero ese rostro… Vaya si había soñado con ese rostro que ahora estaba nada más que a unos metros de distancia. Pero pensar en eso lo puso más ansioso y se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban nuevamente, respiró  hondo, haciendo las técnicas de relajación que conocía ya de memoria y trató de despejar su mente de Magnus Bane. Sin éxito.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó encerrado allí, sólo supo que lo despertó de su ensoñación la vibración de su celular. Era Jace preguntándole dónde se había metido, Alec no supo de dónde sacó entereza para contestarle que estaba en el baño. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó la puerta de entrada y alguien que golpeaba su cubículo.

-Por Dios Alec, ¿qué te ha sucedido para que salgas corriendo así? ¿Te ha agarrado otro… ataque?

Jace sonaba preocupado. Al fin y al cabo este comportamiento ansioso y de pánico había sido normal en Alec hacía tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás. El muchacho de pelo negro se paró, respiró hondo y salió, enfrentándose a su hermano adoptivo con la mejor cara de relajación que pudo fingir.

-Nada, es sólo… - pero Alec no creía poder sostener esa mentira de que estaba bien y mucho menos a Jace, quien era su mejor amigo y lo conocía mejor que nadie. Tal vez mejor que Izzy misma. Tragó saliva y dejó que las palabras resbalen de su boca tal como podía. - ¿Sabes quién es Magnus Bane?

-Pues… es el diseñador de Izzy. – El rubio parecía confundido, no entendía a dónde quería llegar su hermano con todo esto - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese con lo que te pasa a ti?

-Es él Jace, él es la razón por la cual mi padre mi odia. Él es el chico con el que yo salía en la secundaria.

Hubo un silencio que puso aún más nervioso a Alec.

-No, no puede ser.

-Sí Jace, te digo que es él.

Más silencio.

-Pero en ese caso ¿a ti qué te importa que él esté aquí? Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, te casarás con Lydia. – Jace apoyó una mano en el hombro de Alec demostrándole apoyo – Esa… etapa de tu vida quedó atrás.

-Claro – asintió Alec, con un amargo sabor a mentira en la boca.

Esa noche Alexander no cenó encontrando la perfecta excusa de que se ausentó del final del desfile por unas nauseas repentinas. “Deben ser los nervios por Isabelle y la boda” argumentó su madre de camino a casa y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo. El desfile había terminado minutos antes de que los hermanos salieran del baño, por lo que para alegría de Alec no se cruzó con Magnus Bane. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, era medianoche, el living de su departamento estaba oscuro y él no se podía dormir por estar pensando por milésima vez en el mismo rostro de las noches anteriores.

Sin ánimos de despertar a su futura esposa (qué dolor de cabeza le daba al pensar en eso) salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la terraza del edificio, donde había aire fresco y podía pensar quizás con un poco más de tranquilidad. Pensar, pensar, pensar. Parecía que últimamente no hacía más que pensar y eso lo empeoraba todo.

Aún recordaba el primer día en que vio a Magnus, cómo le había llamado la atención esa desfachatez con la que el asiático se enfrentaba al mundo; cómo había sido el primero en mirarlo no como un rarito sino como lo que era de verdad. Era el primer día de la secundaria y su padre no tuvo mejor idea que enviar a Alec a una vieja escuela al estilo internado, la más cara de todo el estado quizás. Jace aún no concurría a esa escuela por no tener la edad suficiente. Pero qué más daba, el único amigo de Alec en esos primeros días era un joven llamado Meliorn con quien compartía habitación, un tanto raro pero simpático.

Hasta que llegó Magnus.

Hasta que entró atolondrado a la habitación que Meliorn y Alec compartían a esconderse de quién sabe quién.

Porque Alec no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que él decía. Sólo miraba sus ojos de color extraño y su pinta, su forma de llevar el uniforme no era la más correcta ni ordenada.

Pero qué más daba, porque Magnus le devolvió la mirada y hasta le sonrió. Le preguntó su nombre y Alec tartamudeó como nunca antes.

Por un largo tiempo después de lo sucedido Alec pensó que ese había sido el principio del fin y se preguntó por muchas noches cómo una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo. Cómo por obra del destino todo podía ser distinto.

 

Magnus mentiría si dijera que se había olvidado de Alexander Ligthwood. Pero habían pasado tantos años y tantas personas por su vida (y por su cama) que ya había comenzado a olvidar el rostro juvenil del muchacho, quizás es por eso que se fue antes del Club Pandemonium donde estaban todos sus amigos, a revolver cajas y cajas en su apartamento hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Sacó la caja del armario y la dejó sobre la mesa del living, enseguida el polvo lo hizo toser pero no le dio mucha importancia, revolvió entre el birrete de graduación, cartas, postales y fotos. Había muchas fotos, pero sólo una le importaba. En cuanto la encontró la sostuvo con manos temblorosas: un Magnus adolescente le daba un beso en la mejilla a un muchacho de ojos azules y pelo oscuro que no era nada más ni nada menos que Alexander Lightwood. La única diferencia con el Alec de ahora era la sensación de madurez que emanaba. De ser un hombre responsable… De parecerse a su padre.

De pronto y sin pleno aviso, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la foto. Magnus se sintió un estúpido, habían pasado años y aquí estaba, solo en la madrugada en el pleno silencio de su apartamento en Brooklyn mirando una foto de hace 10 años atrás. La dio vuelta y leyó en voz alta el mensaje escrito en lápiz con una letra que no era la suya.

- _“Aku cinta kamu”. Te amo._


	6. Life is a drink (drink of me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno después de tanto tiempo (no me maten, especialmente vos Sofía) acá está el capítulo.

-Señor Bane.

-Bane por favor despierta.

-MAGNUS BANE.

El aludido hizo un sonido que su asistente Tessa entendió como un “¿QUÉ?” al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la sábana de encima al asiático, que se encontraba en medio de un lío de sábanas y almohadas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te has dormido con la ropa puesta? Luego cuesta un montón que vuelva a estar presentable.

Magnus abrió los ojos y se miró a sí mismo, aún se encontraba con su maravilloso traje negro de Armani que había usado la noche anterior en el desfile. Suspiró tocándose el rostro, apenas se había quitado el maquillaje también. Miró tímidamente a su asistente, quien le ofrecía una mirada severa y Magnus pensó que le debía una explicación, rara vez se dormía con un traje tan importante puesto.

-Estuve… Estaba muy cansado anoche como para darme cuenta de lo que tenía puesto – mintió, sabiendo que no era muy potable su mentira. Por el amor de Dios, era Magnus Bane el gran diseñador de Brooklyn, él diseñaba y modelaba ropa importada, ropa cara. No un estúpido que se dormía con un traje de Armani puesto.

-Vamos a suponer que te creo mientras voy a prepararte el desayuno y tú te das una buena ducha – dijo Tessa saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de salir completamente vaciló en la entrada - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esas cajas en el living?

Magnus abrió los ojos, completamente, se había olvidado de lo que había pasado anoche… Bueno, no del todo. Pero sí de esa última parte.

-Quémalas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Guárdalas en el clóset y nunca las vuelvas a mencionar.

______________________________

-Oye Lightwood –dijo Meliorn saliendo del baño de la habitación que compartía con el nombrado Ligthwood, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama rodeado de cuadernos y libros. – Hoy hay una fiesta cerca de aquí, ¿quieres venir?

-Pero… es domingo. Hay clases mañana.

-¿Y? – Meliorn lo miró extrañado.

-No lo sé, tengo exámenes la semana entrante – respondió Alec abriendo un libro y tratando de evadir el tema de la fiesta. Después de todo, él no era la clase de chico que iba a fiestas y mucho menos si al otro día había clases.

-Vamos, no seas aburrido – insistió su compañero. De pronto pareció acordarse de algo y sonrió burlonamente – Además, va a estar ese chico al que miras siempre.

Alec se quedó quieto, comenzando a ruborizarse y levantando lentamente la mirada a Meliorn. -¿Qué? No sé de quién hablas.

-Claro que no… ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta cómo lo miraste el día que entró aquí a esconderse de Raphael? - “ _Quién diablos es Raphael”_ pensó Alec – O peor, ¿crees que no te estoy viendo cuando lo ves pasar?

Alec tragó saliva, tenía que defenderse de alguna manera. Él no era gay, no le gustaban los hombres, de eso estaba seguro. Sólo se había quedado embobado mirando a Magnus algunas veces, pero ¿cómo no mirar a alguien tan extravagante y tan seguro de sí mismo? Pero la verdad también era que nunca le había atraído una chica en sus 16 años de vida. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, no era algo que quisiera compartir en ese momento y mucho menos delante de Meliorn.

 -No sé de quién hablas – mintió Alec – pero de todos modos no iré a una fiesta en la cual no conozco a nadie.

-Pero justamente para eso están las fiestas bobo, para conocer gente. Te la pasas todo el día aquí adentro, estoy empezando a creer que tienes algún retraso. – Meliorn comenzó a vestirse delante de su compañero, no conocía lo que era el pudor, tranquilamente podía andar desnudo en medio del campus que a él no le iba a importar –Ven conmigo, si la estás pasando muy mal me avisas y te vuelves.

Finalmente Alec accedió a la oferta de la fiesta, no sin antes obtener una amenaza de su roommate diciendo que si se ponía “el famoso suéter negro y esos jeans apestosos le daría un puñetazo en la cara” así que se decidió por una camisa negra y unos pantalones de igual color. Se arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo, aunque la verdad es que no tenía mucho que arreglar, por más que lo peinara siempre se volvía a la posición anterior, a esos remolinos incontrolables. Resulta que salir del colegio fue más fácil que lo que Alec pensó, un grupo de estudiantes se ayudaba entre ellos para saltar en silencio un muro que dividía la institución con el afuera. Luego de caminar unas cuadras que parecieron eternas, se encontraron con una mansión enorme de la cual entraba y salía gente, con una música que aturdía los oídos. Alec no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de ambientes, pero todo sea por socializar un poco y cerrarle la boca a Meliorn. Había personas que no conocía, tragos por todos lados y hasta olores peculiares, había parejas en oscuros rincones a las cuales Alec prefirió no mirar para no sentirse incómodo, todo en ese lugar le daban ganas de irse, especialmente los amigos de Meliorn… y el vaso de vodka que le ofrecieron y le obligaron a tomarse.

-Pero mira a quién trajo el viento. – se escuchó una voz por detrás de Alec. Todo el grupo volteó a ver y allí estaba, Magnus Bane en todo su esplendor. Un poco ebrio tal vez. – No esperaba verte aquí Meliorn.

Genial, si Alec necesitaba algo más sentirse el triple de incómodo era la presencia del muchacho que lo había encandilado tan solo unos días atrás. Lo miró disimuladamente de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar pensar en cuánto admiraba la forma de vestir de Magnus, llevaba una camisa estampada con tan sólo unos pantalones negros, pero había algo en él que hacía que le quedara perfectamente. Algo que hizo que Alec se quedara sin respiración apenas lo veía pasar.

No logró escuchar una palabra de lo que Magnus y Meliorn hablaron, sólo pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando una chica (la cual reconoció como Kaelie) apagó la música para gritar que el Verdad o Consecuencia, y luego volvió a poner la música aún más fuerte que antes. Enseguida todo se descontroló, la gente empezó a besarse entre sí o a tomar de forma descontrolada para evitar alguna verdad incómoda. Alec quería desaparecer, y así lo hizo. Tratando de que nadie lo viera, lentamente dejó su trago sobre una mesa y se retiró hacia adentro de la mansión, donde había aún más gente bailando y a los gritos. Vislumbró unas escaleras y subió, buscando alguna puerta abierta donde no hubiera nadie, donde se pudiera esconder hasta que termine la fiesta y donde nadie lo obligue a hacer nada que él no quisiera. Alec Lightwood y las fiestas no iban de la mano.

Resultó ser que entró en una vieja biblioteca, la cual tenía el aspecto de estar abandonada y sucia, en la habitación había ventanas que daban al patio donde estaba todo el mundo pero estaba seguro de que nadie lo encontraría allí. ¿Quién entraría a una biblioteca en medio de una fiesta? Alec sólo. Si lo viera su hermana hacer estas cosas se moriría de vergüenza. Suspiró, extrañaba demasiado a su pequeña Isabelle, y ni hablar de Jace, no le gustaba estar lejos de casa y mucho menos en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie. De pronto se sintió mareado, producto del poco alcohol que había tomado, Alec no tomaba nunca y eso le producía un efecto inmediato.

-¿De quién te estas escondiendo ojos azules?

Se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta. Magnus Bane lo miraba fijo (o al menos lo más fijo que podía en un estado de ebriedad) con una botella de vino blanco en la mano. -Espero que no sea de mí.

Alec tardó en contestarle, nada más que porque no sabía qué contestar.

-Claro que no.

_“Idiota”_ pensó.

-¿Entonces de quién te escondes…? ¿Alec verdad? –el muchacho asintió, sonriendo al ver que Magnus se había acordado de su nombre.-  A ver, déjame adivinar – Magnus dejó la botella sobre una mesa y se acercó a la ventana donde estaba asomado Alec – Las fiestas no son lo tuyo ¿verdad? Y por eso estás aquí tratando de que nadie te vea… Así no te obligan a jugar ese juego. Y cuando termine la fiesta te irás tranquilamente con Meliorn.

-¿Es tan obvio? – suspiró Alec.

-Claro. Pero déjame decirte algo – Magnus lo miró fijo – La fiesta recién comienza no terminará hasta dentro de unas horas.

-Genial – murmuró Alec sentándose en el suelo, de no ser por la presencia del chico podría hasta echarse a dormir y si alguien lo descubría podría decir que estaba borracho, pero no era el caso. Parecía que Magnus no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó de repente. Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Me estoy escondiendo de mi ex. ¿Pero sabes qué? Esta es su casa.

-¿Quién sería tu ex?

-Camille.

Alec lo miró horrorizado por dos razones. La primera, porque conocía a Camille, compartía una clase con ella y era el ser más detestable que había conocido. Arrogante, siempre burlándose de las personas (especialmente de Alec en algunas ocasiones, por qué no decirlo), no era la clase de chica que iba con Magnus, quien parecía todo lo contrario de ella aún a simple vista. Y la segunda razón era confusa, una sensación de tristeza inundó a Alec al pensar que Magnus había estado con ella, con una chica… Qué idiota.

-¿Saliste con Camille? – expresó horrorizado tratando de ocultar esa puntada de tristeza.

Magnus tomó un trago largo de la botella. – Claro, todo el mundo ha salido con ella. Pero me ha destrozado. Así que nunca, nunca más.

-¿Y por qué vienes a su fiesta si te ha destrozado?

El muchacho se quedó pensativo. –Buen punto. Supongo que debo decirte que soy un hombre débil al cual le gustan mucho las fiestas.

Muchos comentarios y muchos tragos después, Magnus y Alec estaban sentados el uno junto al otro contra la pared debajo de la ventana. Habían hablado de bastantes cosas para estar ebrios como estaban, Alec le había contado sobre sus hermanos y Magnus algunas partes de su tormentosa relación con Camille, de su ascendencia indonesia y demás. Hasta que la inevitable pregunta vino.

-Ahora dime, ¿por qué no querías jugar a verdad o consecuencia allí abajo?

-Es un juego que fue creado para humillar al otro y sacarle sus más sucios secretos. Me desagrada tanto como el juego de la botella.

-Ay vamos –rió Magnus, y Alec pensó que era la risa más bonita que había escuchado en su vida. – Seguramente es porque has besado a alguien horrible o que besaba mal.

-Claro que no. –negó Alec antes de mandarse otro trago de alcohol, antes de que empiece a decir algo de lo que se podría arrepentir. Magnus se giró como pudo hasta quedar casi enfrente de él.

-¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?

-¿Disculpa? – Alec trató de disimular.

-Que si has besado a alguien alguna vez.

Alec tragó saliva, se sentía incómodo nuevamente luego de haberse olvidado de cómo era la sensación ya que con Magnus todo había sido natural, casi ni lo conocía pero habían tenido una conversación como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Alec mírame.

El aludido levantó la mirada, agarrando con fuerza la botella de alcohol que tenía en su mano. Sintió los nervios correr por todo su cuerpo al ver que Magnus se acercaba a él cada vez más. Esto no podía estar pasando, seguro era el efecto del alcohol que lo estaba haciendo interpretar mal las cosas.

-¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Alec rió pero no dejó de mirar a Magnus.

-Consecuencia.

-Bésame.


End file.
